


Boy's Weekend

by PhantomTraveler



Series: Long Enough [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brother Banter, Don't try these pranks at home, Gen, Prank Wars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 09:04:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8618158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomTraveler/pseuds/PhantomTraveler
Summary: KT leaves for a convention, leaving the Winchester brothers to have a boy’s weekend, but what happens when Dean starts an epic prank war?





	

Boy’s Weekend

 

KT stood at the front door, her messenger bag and a small rolling suitcase at her feet. She was down on one knee petting Bowie,

“ _Now you be good, don’t let them get into too much trouble ok_?”

Bowie’s tongue lolled out of his mouth as he was scratched behind the ears. KT hefted herself back up using the small table kept at the front door that was meant for keys and the mail. She checked her phone and promptly yelled down the hall,

“ _Boys, I’m heading out now_!”

Sam and Dean came in from the kitchen, Sam walked over to KT,

“ _Do you have all your medications_?”

KT rolled her eyes,

“ _Yes Sam.”_

_“What about a weapon in your checked luggage?”_

_“Silver knife.”_

_“But what about while on the flight?”_

_“Three ounces of holy water.”_

_“But what if_ -“

KT reached up and put her hands on Sam’s shoulders,

“ _Sam, I’m going to a veterinary convention, not a demon convention. I’ll be fine.”_

_“Ok but do you have-“_

_“Sam! I swear to god, it’s one weekend, I will be back Sunday. Everything will be fine_.”

Dean stood up from where he had been leaning against the wall, he walked over and pulled KT into a hug.

“ _Be good, don’t take drinks from strangers and have some fun_.”

KT rolled her eyes and pushed Dean away. The honking of a horn spurred everyone into action. Dean grabbed KTs bags and headed out the door, KT turned to Sam and punched him in the arm.

 _“Don’t worry so much while I’m gone, and don’t let your brother do anything stupid_.”

Sam laughed,

“ _I promise.”_

 _“Good_.”

KT pulled Sam into a quick hug and headed out the door, Sam followed her out and stood at the doorway. Dean finished putting the bags in the trunk and joined Sam at the door. KT waved at them as she got into the four-door sedan driven by Tina who was grinning wearing a giant pair of sunglasses. She rolled down the window and yelled out to the Winchester’s,

“ _Have a good weekend boys, do me a favor and turn around and let me get a good view of those backsides it will tide me over until the convention cocktail party Saturday night when I can take home a fine young doctor_.”

Dean scowled at Tine while Sam turned bright red, the Winchester’s could see KT smack Tina’s arm and tell her to drive. The car pulled away and the men stood there for a beat, eventually Dean turned to Sam with a big grin,

“ _Boy’s weekend Sammy_!”

Sam sighed, it was going to be a long few days.

            Sam and Dean had gone their separate ways in the house, each enjoying some alone time. When Sam finished the book he was reading he walked into the kitchen, he found Dean standing in front of a large pot on the stove stirring and singing along to the radio, he also found that Dean was wearing no pants and was cooking in his boxer shorts. Sam fixed his gaze slightly above Dean’s head,

“ _Dude, what the hell?!?”_

Dean turned around from the stove,

“ _What_?”

Sam raised an eyebrow and glared at Dean, still making sure to keep his focus high up,

“ _Where are your pants_?”

Dean furrowed his brow,

“ _Dude, boy’s weekend, who needs pants?”_

_“You Dean, you need pants!”_

_“But there are no delicate eyes to get offended by my boxers_.”

Sam crossed his arms,

“ _I’m offended Dean, very much so, now go put on pants_.”

Dean stormed past his brother, grumbling the whole way to his room, he returned a little while later wearing a pair of sweatpants. Dean headed back into the kitchen and tasted the food in the pot on the stove.

“ _Sam grab some bowls will yeh_?”

Sam took two bowls from the cabinet and put them on the counter, Dean filled both bowls full of chili and handed them to Sam,

“ _Take them into the living room, there’s a Godzilla movie marathon on tonight._ ”

Sam brought the chili into the living room and set it down on the coffee table, Dean followed behind him, two beers in his hand. He handed Sam one of the beer bottles, Sam picked up a bowl of chili and took a big bite, when he swallowed the bite he let out a long breath, Dean grinned,

“ _Five alarm chili Sammy, I even used ghost peppers_.”

Sam took a long drink from his beer, Dean looked over at him hopefully,

“ _Good right_?”

Sam nodded,

“ _It’s great, though I think I’m going to need a six pack of beer just to eat it.”_

 _“Don’t worry half the fridge is beer, I stocked up in preparation_.”

The men ate their chili and watched Godzilla destroying Tokyo. Dean finished his and stood up,

“ _I’m getting some more, you want more chili Sam_?”

Sam nodded and handed Dean his empty bowl,

“ _That would be great Dean thanks_.”

Dean went into the kitchen, when he returned he has two bowls and two beers in his arms. He handed one of each to Sam, Sam took a big bite of the chili, his mouth was suddenly on fire, he grabbed his beer and took a long draw and promptly spit it out. Dean doubled over on the couch laughing, Sam grabbed Dean’s beer and drained half of it.

“ _What the hell Dean?!_ ”

Dean composed himself enough to answer Sam,

“ _Chopped up an extra three ghost peppers directly into your chili, and tobasco in the beer.”_

_“Why?!”_

The grin that crossed Dean’s face made him look like a five-year-old boy on Christmas Day.

“ _Good old fashion prank war Sammy_.”

Sam took another sip from Dean’s beer,

“ _Oh no, no, those always end up with one of us going too far and someone nursing a black eye I am not getting into this with you, cut it out_.”

Dean leaned back and put his arms behind his head, Sam cocked his head to the side confused by his brothers none reaction.

“ _What you aren’t going to argue_?”

Dean smirked,

“ _Sam, do you think your beer was the only one I put something in_?”

Sam looked at the beer in his hand a look of horror on his face, Sam got up and ran to the bathroom, the sounds of frantic teeth brushing could be heard. Sam returned, a small amount of toothpaste on the corner of his mouth, the look he fixed his brother with was murderous.

“ _Oh, it’s so on_.”

They spent most of the night watching Godzilla destroy things and fight other monsters while eating as much chili as their stomachs could hold. It was around four in the morning when they finally crawled to their separate bedrooms.

            When Dean got up the next morning his head was telling him he was in desperate need of coffee, he stumbled into the kitchen and turned the coffee maker on. When it was finished he poured himself a large cup and crash landed into a kitchen chair, which he promptly shot out of when he was met with a blaring air horn. Dean’s coffee went flying into the air and into his lap as he jumped out of the chair. Dean dropped down onto the ground and looked under the chair, where he found an air horn taped to the seat. He ripped it off and threw it across the room, he got up and was met with a towel in his face and a grinning brother,

“ _Did you sleep well Dean_?”

Dean swiped the towel out of Sam’s hand and started to wipe the hot coffee off of himself, his only reply was a low growl. Dean left and changed his cloths and then pointedly only made one serving of bacon and eggs and ate them staring at Sam. Sam and Dean spent most of the afternoon watching college football, by 4pm they had managed to polish off the rest of the chili and over the two days had consumed two six packs each. Dean got up to grab another beer and glanced down at the empty bottles lined up on the counter, he grinned and grabbed the lot of them and headed down the hall to the library. When Dean didn’t return after a while Sam got curious, he stood up and walked into the kitchen, when he didn’t find his brother he called out,

“ _Dean?”_

 _“Library Sammy_!”

Sam headed into the room and saw Dean bending over so he was level with the table he was staring down to the end of the table where he had placed eight bottles in a triangle at the end of the table. Dean looked up and grinned at his brother,

“ _Beer bowling_!”

Sam smiled,

“ _Awesome_ ”

The men played several rounds of beer bowling, taking turns picking up the bottles and putting them back into formation.

“ _Last round Sammy, I’m getting hungry_.”

Sam nodded,

“ _Since we’re tied how about loser restocks all the beer we drink this weekend?”_

 _“You’re on Dean_.”

The brothers continued their game, Dean bent over and looked at the remaining three bottles, Sam grinned,

“ _You’ve got to knock down two to win Dean, I can practically taste the beer now_.”

Dean gave a cocky grin,

“ _I wouldn’t count your chickens just yet Sam_.”

Dean rolled the ball down the table, he knocked one of the bottles down and it spun across the table it looked as if it was about to hit another bottle sending them both off the table but the bottle stopped spinning right before it hit the second one. Sam crowed in victory,

“ _Ooh tough luck Dean, tell you what, I’ll clean this up, why don’t you start making dinner and counting all the beer you’re going to have to replace, I think I’m really thirsty this evening_.”

“ _Yeah yeah_ ”

Dean walked out the door. Sam was grinning from ear to ear as he picked up the bottles. As he reached for the one that Dean just narrowly missed knocking down, he picked it up and went to place it in the box they had been keeping the empties in, but when he opened his hand he found the bottle was stuck to his hand. Sam shook his hand but the bottle was firmly attacked, Sam stalked down the hall only to smack into Dean standing right outside the door holding a tube of crazy glue in his hand,

“ _I can’t believe you fell for your own prank Sammy.”_

 _“Damn it Dean you know I’m going to lose like all the skin on my hand_.”

Dean turned around and headed into the kitchen,

“ _Oh, I know_.”

Dean was just finishing up dinner when Sam walked into the kitchen rubbing his hand, when he noticed Dean had chosen to make ribs and buffalo wings he frowned while rubbing his hand, he threw a bitch face at Dean,

“ _You just made those because you know the sauce is going to burn my hand_.”

Dean schooled his face into the most innocent face he could muster,

“ _I would never_.”

Sam grumbled a few choice words but settled in and started eating the food in front of him. When they were done they settled onto the couch to watch some TV. Sam’s phone made a noise indicating a message, he pulled out his phone and immediately burst into laughter. Dean looked over at him,

“ _What’s so funny_?”

Sam held out his phone,

“ _Tina sent me this, apparently tonight all the veterinary personal go to this big dinner where everyone gets drunk, dance, and pick each other up. Tina made KT go with her_.”

Dean looked at the screen and saw KT, she was out of her normal attire and instead was in a short dress and heels, her face done up in heavy makeup. She was glaring so hard at the camera it’s a miracle she didn’t break the screen with her mind. Dean chuckled,

“ _Tina’s braver then I am_.”

Sam nodded and put his phone back in his pocket, the men continued to watch television, throughout the evening Tina continued to send them pictures which told quite the story. There was KT glaring into the camera while drinking a glass of whisky, KT sitting at the bar doing shots, a short video of KT dancing on the dance floor her hair down and flying about as she shook and gyrated, and finally a quick picture series of a man approaching KT as she was dancing, him putting his hand on her hip and then a picture of him flat on his back and KT walking towards the exit. Sam powered down his phone,

“ _Well, I think the entertainment is over for the night_.”

Sam got up and headed to bed, Dean didn’t wait long before heading to bed himself. Sam woke up in the morning and headed for the shower, Dean grinned as he heard the water turned on. He started rummaging through his cloths looking for something to wear, he opened his shirt drawer and there was only one shirt there, it was baby blue and had characters from ‘ _My Little Pony’_ on it, Dean grumbled and started opening every drawer in his room but all of this cloths were gone except for the one shirt and one pair of jeans. He was just about to head into Sam’s room to steal some of his cloths when he heard the shower turn off and his brother start to yell, he knew he needed to be fully clothed to deal with his very angry brother. Dean quickly threw on the shirt and pair of pants available to him.

“ _Dean! I swear to god when I find you I’m going to knock your front teeth out_!”

Dean found his brother storming down the hallway hastily pulling a t-shirt and sweatpants over his soaking wet body. As his head popped out of the shirt Dean could see his prank had worked and Sam’s hair was neon pink. Dean started to laugh as Sam charged him swiftly taking him to the ground.

“ _Permanent changes are off limits asshole_!”

Sam was planted firmly on top of Dean and was punching him, Dean hooked his leg and flipped him,

“ _The dye washes off after a few days_.”

Sam squirmed out from Dean’s pin and stood up, Dean scrambled up and faced the angry pink haired giant,

“ _My hair is off limits, I don’t mess with the impala you don’t mess with my laptop or my hair_.”

Sam kicked Dean hard in the ribs and then landed a right hook to Dean’s face. Dean crumpled to the floor, Sam stalked down the hallway and slammed his bedroom door. When he emerged from his room a little while later he found Dean in the kitchen with a bag of frozen peas held over his eye and a plate of pancakes and bacon sitting in his usual spot. Sam glared at Dean as he sat down and started eating the breakfast. Dean eventually lowered the bag of peas and Sam whistled at the black eye he was sporting.

“ _That’s quite the shiner_.”

Dean rolled his eyes,

“ _Yeah I know, a giant pink Sasquatch punched me_.”

Sam lowered his coffee mug and fixed his brother with a stare,

“ _You deserved it_.”

Dean tilted his head to the side,

“ _Fair_.”

The two men sat in silence for a while, Dean started to scratch at his arm, he couldn’t help but feel like his skin was crawling on his arm. Soon the crawling skin feeling spread to his torso and legs, Dean was practically scratching his skin off before he caught site of his brothers laughing face. Dean fixed him with a glare,

“ _Oh you bastard you put itching powder in my cloths didn’t you_?”

Sam shrugged,

“ _Maybe_.”

Dean got up and stormed towards the shower, Sam didn’t have to wait for long before his brother came storming back out into the kitchen.

“ _You turned off the freaking water_?!”

Sam once again shrugged,

Dean ripped open their medicine cabinet and started rubbing a bottle of Benadryl lotion on his skin. When his body was covered he sighed in relief, his happiness was short lived when he looked down and noticed his skin was turning purple.

“ _You dyed me purple_?!”

Sam finally broke out into a fit of laughter, Dean lunged at him tackling him to the ground.

            Two hours later the Winchester’s sat on either side of the couch both sipping from beer bottles and not looking at each other. Sam’s hair was still bright pink and he was now also sporting an impressive black eye, he also was favoring his side like he may have cracked a rib. Dean was scratching ideally at his purple skin, the lotion had helped but had not gotten rid of the itching powder. Dean’s black eye had turned a purple/yellow combination and he appeared to have lost a chunk of skin on his forehead most likely from rug burn. Both men were stewing, if either one made a move the other would snap at them. Both of them sat straight up when they heard keys in the front door. As they heard a female voice greet Bowie they were up and at the doorway in seconds. Sam picked KT up and swung her around.

“ _KT! We missed you so much_!”

As he lowered her back to the ground KT caught sight of his bright pink hair and her eyes widened,

“ _Yeah, I uh, missed you to Sam_.”

Dean pulled her away from Sam and pulled her into a hug of his own. KT pushed him away to get a better look at his purple body. Finally catching on she held her arms out keeping both men at arms length so she could take in each man’s state. Sam noticed her suppress a chuckle as she looked at Dean’s t-shirt and skin, and she almost let out a giggle as she got a full view of Sam’s pink hair. Eventually she put her hands on her hips and gave the two men a knowing smirk,

“ _Can’t leave you alone for a minute now can I_?”

Sam and Dean both looked sheepish, KTs smirk turned into a smile,

“ _Come on, someone get me a drink and I’ll tell you about my trip_.”

KT started towards the living room, the men stood in the doorway both looking at the other, finally Dean signed and took off after KT.

“ _Yeah we want to hear all about you’re weekend dancing queen_.”

Sam headed down the hallway to join in the mocking,

“ _What happened to our gentlemen caller, did he cry when you flipped him_?”

The three hunters spent their evening drinking beer eating pizza and finding out more about each other’s weekends. Eventually KT got up to go to bed, Dean grabbed her hand,

“ _KT…never leave us again_.”

Sam nodded vigorously from his spot on the couch. KT laughed as she walked towards her room, boy’s weekend had turned out pretty much just as she expected it to.


End file.
